The War of Blood
by DSLordZero
Summary: New version just up Sorry it took so long. New char Max shares a duel roll with Gregor. Reviews welcome. Spoils galore so please read all the other books before you read this one.
1. Prolog

**I have not, nor will I ever own the Underland chronicles. I do however own Max, Cloudyfur, Sharpclaw, Chaos, Bloodpool, Bloodclaw, Whiptail and Euphoria so ask before you use them, got it.**

Prologue

"Gregor, Gregor get up," however Gregor was fairly certain that he did not want to get up, but the voice would not let him sleep

"Gregor," the voice, a females, yelled "Ripred why won't he wake up?" what kind of name was Ripred?

"Any moment now I imagine," said an arrogant tired voice, most likely Ripred.

Gregor moaned wondering why his head hurt so much as he tried to sit up but even with his eyes closed he knew that it would hurt to get up so he opened his eyes instead. The first thing he saw was the giant rat, who to his surprise spoke.

"Like I said any moment," the rat said almost amused "thought you could fight grav- why are you looking at me that way, lost your nerve?" Gregor realized that he must look terrified, after all he had never seen a giant talking rat, especially one who seemed to know who he was.

Gregor turned to see a little girl sitting next to a giant bat, but how could he see when there was no discernable light source anywhere. He felt like he should know her name because he was certain that she was the one who spoke his name, but he had no idea who she even was.

"Gregor, oh why did you jump?" she was frantic her breathing long and shallow then suddenly a light appeared in the hands of a human, an old man, riding on a big grey bat and she saw the confusion on his face "why are you looking at me that way?"

"Because I have no idea who you are, where we are, and why does my head hurt so much?"

"because you jumped" said the rat but this time the rat was alert as he jumped in front of Gregor "Tell me who is Luxa?

"Who?" Gregor had never heard such a weird name before, but then again Ripred wasn't common either.

The grey bat landed next to the other bat, auburn in color, and the old man got off the bat and started talking to the rat.

"we are trapped, Bloodpool's rats have taken the river and the tunnels from whence we come have collapsed," the old man paused sighing as he looked at Gregor "Luxa, Aurora and Howard are no where to be found. Overlander, what say we do?"

"He can't remember who Luxa is," Ripred said then in a singsong voice "love forgotten, now love lost." turning to Gregor "poetic isn't it? We have more pressing things on hand past these tunnels is the uncharted land and since Vikus and his bat are too old, Lizzie is too young, and the _Warrior _here can't remember a thing; that leaves only me and Euphoria to take care of you all."

"How came his memory loss?"

"He jumped," the auburn bat said "I barely managed to slow his fall." Gregor noticed the bat sounded anything but Euphoric.

Suddenly Euphoria's ears and Ripred's nose both shot into the air. "They are coming and too many for us" Euphoria said then Ripred said "everyone get into that cave; Vikus, Lizzie keep your flames lit." Then he turned to Gregor, "Can you fight?"

"Fight what?" Gregor thought but sudden shapes coming around the corner gave his answer

Rats.


	2. the fall

Chapter 1 

Max awoke to the sound of scratching, it was everywhere in the walls the floor. It was probably in his head. The odd thing was though it sounded like Morse code, which drove him nuts. The scratching sounds had been going on for nearly a week now every day the same time like a clock.

Max lived in an apartment in New York. He had moved after the courts had allowed him to leave his parents and live on his own. It also helped that he had inherited half a million from some grandparent he didn't even know existed. The apartment was not very big but it was his, and messy; several piles of cloths covered the floor. He went to work picking up the laundry hoping that the elevator wouldn't be out going for the door as he finished up. His hand was on the handle when he heard a noise.

"Grace," a man said "he's fine."

"You don't know that," the woman, grace screamed "he is lost, Lizzie is lost, and Boots is trapped. Don't you dare tell me their fine and I swear after this we are moving."

Max opened the door to see the parents of three children who had disappeared several weeks ago; the police had asked the entire apartment if they knew anything including him and like everyone else he did not have a clue. Max grabbed a large military knife that had been a gift from his uncle and headed out the door. Both Grace and her husband saw him, and then she saw his cloths basket and began to cry.

"We knew better then to let him go there," She sobbed. "That's the entrance and they always find a way to drag him down.

Max walked on wondering what his cloths basket had to do with anything. Max went down the stairs thinking about the three missing children. Boots was a baby, so not much to think there. Lizzie was smart no doubt, she had even schooled him. Then there was Gregor, odd kid really, who could not hide the fact that he had clearly gone into a blender. Gregor after a week had stopped a bully nearly twice his size from picking on a little kid; Max had seen the whole ordeal.

When max got to the laundry room he noticed that the dryer had been moved across the room and a large grate was open for him to see, a thin mist came out of it.

"In a time and place a place known as the twilight zone," Max mimicked. "Seriously, what the hell?" Max put his hand through his auburn hair going over to the vent which was opening and closing loudly and put his head through the hole. The next thing he knew he was falling.

Max twisted in the Darkness his mind racing, this was not supposed to happen, people didn't fall through hair ducts and if they did it shouldn't be this slowly. Max grabbed a small flashlight attached to his key chain turning it on, but the small light did nothing to cut the darkness; his cell phone was little help also. A strange breeze went against his skin and he could not help but think about those places that allowed you to fly by using a large amount of air.

The fall lasted several minutes when the breeze keeping up stopped.

Max plummeted to the ground and knew nothing


	3. Rats of Blood

Chapter 2

Four rats ran into the cave, three charging straight for them. Gregor jumped on Euphoria just as Lizzie and the old man jumped on the large grey. Euphoria flew into the air and Ripred stood ready.

"Don't forget how to use that sword," Ripred sneered. "because you know how much love incompetent warriors and all."

The first of the three rats ran straight for Ripred, a large scarred black. The other two came for Gregor and Euphoria the smaller of the two jumped at them Euphoria spun out of the way; the second was stopped as Gregor stabbed at it with his sword catching it in the throat.

Suddenly the fourth black rat launched himself across the room crashing into Euphoria, who could not get out of the way in time, sending her and Gregor to the ground. Then the large rat battling Ripred got hold of Ripred's neck forcing the large rat down.

"Bloodclaw enough," said the rat that had crashed into Euphoria. "Throw him into the river."

Bloodclaw easily flipped Ripred into the river that ran throughout the cave then gazed at his companion. "You should have let me kill him Bloodpool."

Bloodpool just laughed at the other rat, and then he walked over to Gregor. "If you want your bat to live," Bloodpool whispered "then I suggest you do as you're told." Bloodpool walked over to Euphoria who had just gotten to her senses, and suddenly his tail was around her throat. "I did not hear you agree."

"I," Gregor stammered as he looked at Euphoria who looked very much like she wanted to die, and wasn't even fighting. "I will do what you ask," Gregor agreed, Euphoria broke down to the ground.

"Now that we understand each other," Bloodpool said caressing Euphoria with his tail, "you can tell me about the defenses the bats have."

"I can't remember," Gregor admitted.

Bloodpool pulled up Euphoria's wing then with a large tug dislocated the huge wing. Euphoria let out a blood chilling scream. "I told you to behave, next wing if you don't answer."

Euphoria whimpered on the ground under the power of the large rat. Then the small rat walked over to them.

"I have lost the old man and girl," the rat said then he looked at the Euphoria, "the boy was telling the truth."

"Then I don't have to wait," Bloodpool said grabbing hold of Euphoria's other wing. "So you don't escape," as he pulled the wing just as he had the first only this time Euphoria blessedly fainted. "Bloodclaw, take the bat to the island; Whiptail take the boy."

And so they were led to the darkness.


End file.
